The X-Files: Squeeze
"Squeeze" is the third episode of the science fiction/mystery series The X-Files. It was directed by Harry Longstreet and written by Glen Morgan and James Wong. It first aired on the FOX Network on September 24th, 1993. In this episode, a man named Eugene Victor Tooms possesses the ability to elongate his body so as to fit into tight spaces. Once every thirty years, Tooms comes out of hibernation to prey on victims, harvesting their livers, which he consumes in order to maintain his longevity. FBI Violent Crimes specialist Tom Colton requests help from Dana Scully of the X-Files, but this also means he has to contend with Dana's partner, Fox "Spooky" Mulder, and his wild theories. Synopsis A businessman named George Usher returns to work for a late night at the office. A strange man contorts his body through the ventilation shafts of his building and breaks inside and kills Usher. The case is reported to the Violent Crimes division of the FBI, but Special Agent Tom Colton is mystified over the apparent lack of entry. There is also the matter of Usher's liver being violently ripped out of his body. He consults with his old academy classmate Dana Scully, who in turn brings Fox Mulder in on the case. Colton doesn't care for Mulder or his reputation and feels that he will only hamper their progress on the case. The agents study the evidence, but the killer claims another victim. They manage to capture one Eugene Victor Tooms and Mulder compares the elongated fingerprints left behind at the crime scene with those found at similar crime scenes in 1963 and again in 1933. Mulder comes to the conclusion that Tooms harvests human livers and consumes them as a means of prolonging his longevity. After claiming five victims, Tooms goes into a state of hibernation once every thirty years. Unfortunately, there is not enough evidence to support such an astonishing theory is Tooms is let go. Fox is unconvinced that Tooms is innocent and continues to look into the matter. He even consults with Frank Briggs, the retired Baltimore detective who worked the Tooms murders case in 1963. Tooms breaks into Dana Scully's apartment and tries to kill her, but Mulder arrives just in time to give Dana the upper hand and she arrests Tooms again. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 1x02. * This is the first episode of The X-Files that does not involve the "alien abduction/government conspiracy" metaplot. This begins a recurring trope which has often been referred to as the "Monster of the Week" plot device. * The scene from the opening credits in which Mulder and Scully walk into a room with their flashlights is taken from this episode. * Chris Carter's contribution to this episode was the suggestion of having Eugene Tooms consume human livers. * Eugene Victor Tooms and Frank Briggs appear next in the sequel to this episode, "Tooms". * Fox Mulder's fondness for eating sunflower seeds becomes a trademark of the character throughout the series. Quotes * Dana Scully: Mulder, they don't want you involved, they don't want to hear your theories. That's why Blevins has you hidden away down here. * Fox Mulder: You're down here, too. .... * Dana Scully: Oh my God, Mulder, it's smells like, I think it's bile. * Fox Mulder: Is there any way I can get it off my fingers quickly without betraying my cool exterior? * Dana Scully: No one could live in this. * Fox Mulder: I don't think it's where he lives, I think it's where he hibernates. * Dana Scully: Hibernates? * Fox Mulder: Just listen, what if some genetic mutation could allow a man to awaken every thirty years. * Dana Scully: Mulder.. * Fox Mulder: And what if the five livers could provide him sustenance for that period. What if Tooms is some kind of, twentieth century, genetic mutant. .... * Fox Mulder: I think what we have to do is track Eugene Tooms, there's four down and one to go this year. If we don't get him right now, the next chance is in year... * Dana Scully: 2023. * Fox Mulder: And you're gonna be head of the bureau by then. So I think you have to go through the census, I'm gonna plough through this century's marriage, birth, death certificates, and... You have any Dramamine on you by any chance cos, these things make me seasick. .... * Tom Colton: Look at this point, I'm willing to give any theory a shot. Any sane theory, I'm sorry, Dana, but I only want qualified members of the investigating team at the crime scene. * Fox Mulder: What's the matter, Colton, you worried I'm gonna solve your case? * Dana Scully: Tom. We have authorized access to this crime scene. A report of you obstructing another officer's investigation might stick out on your personnel file. * Tom Colton: Look, Dana, whose side are you on? * Dana Scully: The victim's. .... * Fox Mulder: What did we learn in our first day at the academy, Scully? Each fingerprint is unique, these are a perfect match. * Dana Scully: Are you suggesting that I go before the Violent Crime Section and present a profile declaring that these murders were done by aliens? * Fox Mulder: No, of course not, I find no evidence of alien involvement. * Dana Scully: Well, what then? That, that this is the work of a hundred year old serial killer who is capable of overpowering a healthy six foot two businessman. * Fox Mulder: And he should stick out in a crowd with ten inch fingers. * Dana Scully: Look, bottom line, this is Colton's case. * Fox Mulder: Our X-file dates back to 1903, we had it first. .... * Tom Colton: I've got this case that's, out there. Baltimore PD cops, they want our help on a serial killer profile. Three murders began six weeks ago, victims vary in age, race, gender, no known connections to each other. * Dana Scully: I take it there's a pattern. * Tom Colton: Point of entry. Actually, the lack of one. * Dana Scully What do you mean? Suicides? * Tom Colton: Each victim was found with their liver, ripped out. No cutting tools used. * Dana Scully: Bare hands. This looks like an X-file. * Tom Colton: Let's not get carried away. I'm gonna solve these murders but, what I would like from you is, to go over the case histories. Maybe, come down to the crime scene. * Dana Scully: Do you want me to ask Mulder? * Tom Colton: Ok, if he wants to come and do you a favor, great. But make sure he knows this is my case. Dana, if I can break a case like this one, I'll be getting my bump up the ladder. And you, maybe you won't have to be Mrs. Spooky anymore. .... * Dana Scully You knew they wouldn't believe you, why did you push it? * Fox Mulder: Maybe I thought you caught the right guy. And maybe I run into so many people, who are hostile, just because they can't open their minds to the possibilities, that sometimes the need to mess with their heads, outweighs the millstone of humiliation. * Dana Scully: It seems like you were acting very territorial, I don't know, forget it. * Fox Mulder: Of course I was. In our investigations, you may not always agree with me but at least you respect the journey. And if you wanna continue working with them, I won't hold it against you. Home Video * The X-Files: The Complete First Season (Disc 1) * The X-Files: The Complete Collection (Disc 1) * The X-Files: The Complete Collector's Edition (Disc 1) See also External Links ---- Category:1993/Episodes Category:Harry Longstreet/Director Category:Glen Morgan/Writer Category:James Wong/Writer Category:Chris Carter/Executive producer Category:Joseph Patrick Finn/Line producer Category:Alex Gansa/Supervising producer Category:R.W. Goodwin/Executive producer Category:Howard Gordon/Supervising producer Category:Glen Morgan/Executive producer Category:Paul Rabwin/Producer Category:James Wong/Executive producer Category:Mark Snow/Composer Category:Episodes with crew categories